justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Dynamite
( ) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm = |year=2010 |mode=Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) Easy (Remake) |effort= (Classic) (Mashup) Low (Remake) |nogm=2 each (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |pc= / / / (JD3) / / / (Remake) / / / (Beta) |gc=Red/Cyan/Gold/Blue |lc=Orange (Remake) |mashup=Mashup available (JD3) |pictos = 53 (Original) 52 (Remake) 61 (Mashup) |kcal=23 11.4 (Remake) |dura=3:25 |nowc = DynamiteQUAT DynamiteAR (Mashup) |audio = |perf= Natsuko Ferguson (P2)https://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=9m4s Juliana Herrera (P3)https://youtu.be/xFXK3TQmi1U?t=3m21s Mehdi Kerkouche (P4)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=1m59s}}Taio Cruz tarafından "Dynamite" , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin iki erkekten (P1 ve P4) ve iki kadından (P2 ve P3) oluşur. Antrenörlerin Asya etkisiyle 30'lu kıyafetler giydiği görülüyor. Remake, giydikleri kıyafetler biraz daha koyu renktedir. P1 P1 kırmızı askılı mavi bir gömlek giyiyor. Şapkasını görmesi zor olan koyu mavi saçları, sarı çizgili mavi şapkası ve kırmızı kravatlı mavi gömleği var. Remake, takım elbise ve şapka çok daha koyu ve kabaca saçları ile aynı renktedir. P2 P2 üzerinde kırmızı altın renkli tasarımlarla kırmızı cheongsam} giyer. İçinde kırmızı bir broş bulunan kısa, koyu mavi saçları var ve kırmızı pompalar giyiyor. Ayrıca sol elinde koyu mavi bir bilezik takıyor. Remake, bilezik biraz daha mor. P3 P3, kiraz kırmızısı ve mavi desenleriyle mavi bir elbise giyiyor. İçinde mavi broş olan koyu mavi saçları var. Mavi tüylü boa ve mavi pompalar giyiyor. Remake, tüyü boa ve elbisesindeki mavi ve kırmızı tasarımlar mavinin daha koyu tonunda ve kabaca saçları ile aynı renkte. P4 P4 koyu mavi çizgili sarı bir gömlek, mavi yaka ve mavi manşetleri giyiyor. Şapkasını görmesi zor olan koyu mavi saçları, sarı şapkası, camgöbeği düğmeleri olan koyu mavi yeleği, lacivert pantolonu, vişne kırmızısı papyonunu ve kiraz kırmızısı ayakkabıları vardır. Dynamitequat coach 1@2x.png|P1 dynamitequat_coach_4_big.png|P1 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 2@2x.png|P2 dynamitequat_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 3@2x.png|P3 dynamitequat_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Remake) Dynamitequat coach 4@2x.png|P4 dynamitequat_coach_1_big.png|P4 (Remake) Arka Plan Rutin bir akşam yemeğinde tiyatronun sahnelerinde ışık ve ışık direği ile gerçekleşir. Çok parlak ve turuncu. Mashup has a Mashup on that can be unlocked with Mojo. Dancers *''TiK ToK'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Rasputin'' *''California Gurls'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' GM *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *''Cosmic Girl'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutindeki her antrenör için 2 Altın Hareket vardır. Bunların arka arkaya yapıldığını unutmayın: Altın Hareket 1: P2 sola, P1 sağa, ardından P3 sola ve son olarak da P4 sağa doğru giderken ellerinizi "dalga düzenine" koyun. Altın Hareket 2: Altın Hareket 1 ile aynı, ancak tersi yönde. Dynamite gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dynamite gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Dynamite gm 1 remake.png|Gold Move 1 (Remake) Dynamite gm 2 Remake.png|Gold Move 2 (Remake) Dynamite gm 1 updated.png|Gold Move 1 (Updated Remake) Dynamite gm 2 updated.png|Gold Move 2 (Updated Remake) Dynamite gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 1 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Ellerinizi "V" konumuna getirin ve çıkarın ve sonra "U" şeklini alın. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.png|Gold Move (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Dynamitemu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) *''You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) Dance Quest appears in the following Dance Quest map: *Mushroom Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *R&B Vibes *Dance Crews *Oldies but Goldies *Dance into the 2000s *All Songs A-E *Quartets * *Unlimited A-E Trivia * 'te ses önizlemesi değiştirildi: oyuna ilk girdiğinde, ikinci ayet ses önizlemesinde duyuldu. Ancak, yeni ses önizlemesinde ikinci koro artık duyulabilir. Galeri Game Files DynamiteJDWii2.png|'' '' Dynamitequat.jpg|''Dynamite'' (Remake) Dynamitemashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Rabiosamu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016/''2017/''2018/''2019) Dynamitequat jdu albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Dynamitequat_cover@2x.jpg| cover DynamiteQUAT_Cover_1024.png| cover 47dynamite.png|P2 s avatar in 47.png|P2 s avatar in and later games 20047.png|Golden avatar 30047.png|Diamond avatar Dynamite P4 Avatar.png|P1 s avatar in pictos-sprite DYnamite.png|Pictograms Dynamite pictos-atlas updated.png|Pictograms (Updated) Dynamite jd3 background.png| background (Classic) Tex1 512x512 9c7ce34eb95625e1 14.png|Background texture (Mashup) In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-26.png| '' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-27.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Dynamitequat jdwii2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Dynamitequat jdwii2 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen DynamiteQUAT jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu DynamiteQUAT jd2018 load.png| loading screen DynamiteQUAT jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images JD3DYNAMITE.jpg|Promotional gameplay dynamiteeeeeeeee.jpg|Gameplay Beta Elements Dynamitebeta.png|Beta color scheme Dynamitequat beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 dynamitequat beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Dynamitequat jd2016 menu progression.gif| menu progression Dynamitequat jd3 picto.png| pictogram found in the files Dynamitequat jdnow coachmenu error.PNG|Coach selection screen error in (P1 ad P4s positions were swapped) Dynamitequat_jd2019_p4 error.png|P4 s hair glitch (it occasionally turns white) Videos Official Music Video Taio Cruz - Dynamite Dynamite (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (US) Dynamite - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Demo) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Dynamite - Just Dance Wii 2 Dynamite - Just Dance Now Dynamite - Just Dance 2016 Dynamite - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Dynamite Dynamite - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Dynamite - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Dynamite - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Dynamite (Mashup) - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:Dynamite en:Dynamite de:Dynamite Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Taio Cruz Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Wii 2 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche